This conference grant proposal seeks support for enhancing the annual meeting of the American Auditory Society, which is a unique in the field of hearing and balance because the focus is on clinical research. Support is requested to provide 1) three Translational Research Lectures, 2) a special Interdisciplinary Session made up of four speakers with complementary research on a selected topic, 3) one lecture by a Young Investigator and 4) 20 Travel Scholarships for Student and Resident Posters. The Translational Research Lectures provide support to invite prominent, cutting-edge scientists to present their research. These lectures, often from basic scientists in related fields, have been stimulating and exciting for the AAS participants. The Interdisciplinary Session allows for in-depth coverage of a topic chosen by the Executive Board of the society. The topics chosen are based on member suggestions, so they are timely and of interest to the membership. Support for one Young Investigator is requested to provide an inspirational talk aimed specifically towards graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and residents. This award acknowledges early excellence in the scientist and also serves to motivate aspiring scientists and clinicians. To complete the enhancement of our field, we propose to support twenty (20) graduate students or otolaryngology residents with a modest travel award to present their research in the form of posters. This mechanism is designed to encourage hard-working students to attend the meeting and discuss their research with other clinical scientists, to take advantage of the stimulating lectures and to take opportunities to form collaborations. Abstracts and summaries of the information from the meetings will be distributed at the meeting and posted on the website. The outcome of the annual meeting will be judged by the participants through surveys and questionnaires. The information will be reviewed annually by the meeting planning committee and the suggestions will be incorporated into future programs.